La lettre
by Tonny3
Summary: Une après-midi entière à observer les nuages se gonfler de pluie... Cette langueur et cette mélancolie ne le quittent plus et emplissent sa poitrine. Il doit le lui dire, ce sera tout ou rien... ça ne peut plus durer Link/Allen


Bonjour! Voici une petite fic romantique faite en l'honneur de ma bêta qui en a bavé plus d'une fois! (et pas que dans le bon sens du terme!)

Note: Link/Allen, ceux/celles qui n'aiment pas, ne lisez pas!

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi, sauf le poème!^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le ciel était obstrué de nombreux nuages cotonneux qui gonflaient à vue d'œil. Link les regardait depuis plusieurs heures, observant les différents dégradés qu'ils adoptèrent tout au long de l'après-midi. Il avait fini son travail dans la matinée et profita du reste de la journée pour étancher sa douce et lente mélancolie. La journée d'observation l'avait rempli de toutes sortes d'images magnifiques qui nourrissaient ce sentiment lourd qui occupait vicieusement un coin de sa poitrine. Dans ces moments de langueur, il aimait regarder le ciel et la peinture éphémère qu'il offrait.

La pluie se faisait attendre comme la dernière touche dans un tableau qui deviendra, lorsqu'elle se présentera enfin, un chef-d'œuvre. Les nuages commencèrent à se noircir et enfin l'instant salvateur arriva. Les gouttes furent d'abord légères et discrètes, puis dans un crescendo rapide ce furent des véritables torrents qui s'écrasaient avec force et fureur sur le sol. Link put admirer le déchainement de l'eau sur la terre jusqu'au moment où le vent, qui était arrivé en même temps que la pluie, tourna et que l'éclat de l'eau trouble la fenêtre. L'observateur maintenant privé de son occupation décida de se lever, forçant par la même occasion son compagnon qui ne lui prêtait que très peu d'attention, à le suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, Link observant maintenant le dos de son collègue sans dire un seul mot. Il aurait voulu briser le silence qui emplissait les couloirs sombres. Il aurait souhaité que l'autre lui parle. Mais rien, mis à part le bruit sec de leurs pas, ne rompit l'épais mutisme entre les deux hommes.

Le blond contempla la couleur neige des cheveux du jeune homme, puis une fois entrés dans leur chambre, l'éclat fut moins froid et Link apprécia la couleur jaune pâle qu'ils prenaient à la lumière de la lampe. Allen le laissa seul pour aller se doucher. Link s'assit sur son lit. Il tendit l'oreille et apprécia la mélodie que formaient la pluie et le jet de la douche. Ensemble, ils formaient une douce ode à l'affliction. Celle qui emplissait en ce moment le cœur du Crow avec une déconcertante ardeur. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il ne resta que cette délicate symphonie qui emportait le jeune homme loin de tout...

Il rêva d'abord qu'il était dehors, sous la pluie violente qu'il avait observée. Il faisait froid et il tremblait, mais quelque chose en lui était bien plus glacé. Son cœur le serrait douloureusement sans qu'il ne puisse savoir pourquoi. Puis, soudainement, il se retrouva dans sa chambre. La lumière était chaleureuse et il était confortablement installé entre les couvertures. Pourtant la serre glacée était toujours présente dans sa poitrine. Finalement, il était debout dans un couloir sombre. Il n'entendait rien même pas son propre souffle. Il essaya de crier, mais l'obscurité absorba le son. Les ténèbres l'entourèrent, il ne voyait plus ses mains. Il ne sentait plus son corps, seule la douleur qui transperçait son torse demeurait...

Link se réveilla avec un goût amer dans la gorge. Celui d'une peine de plus en plus grande. Ces rêves revenaient de plus en plus souvent. Toujours plus angoissant, toujours plus douloureux.

Le Crow se leva dans l'obscure chambre et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée, il alluma la lumière blafarde qui lui agressa les yeux. Il contempla son reflet un moment, observant les sillons de larmes qui jouaient sur ses joues. Il était tellement fatigué de cette situation figée et sans issue. Link posa son front contre la surface froide du miroir et ferma les yeux. Après un moment de réflexion, il se regarda à nouveau. Il avait pris sa décision. Demain, ça serait tout ou rien...

Allen se réveilla tranquillement, savourant les doux rayons du soleil qui rasaient la cime des arbres avant d'illuminer la pièce. Il se leva et s'aperçut que son compagnon de chambre n'était plus là. Il l'aimait bien, même plus, il devait l'avouer. Son absence l'attrista. L'exorciste fit son lit et découvrit une lettre sur sa table de nuit. Elle portait son nom, une calligraphie aérienne et soignée qui appartenait sûrement au Crow.

Allen la regarda. Il passa ses doigts dessus, appréciant le contact avec le parchemin rugueux. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, les yeux fermés et après une profonde inspiration, il les rouvrit.

« Tu as volé mes nuits et je ne puis,

T'en vouloir et même si mon désespoir,

Se fond dans les ombres des ténèbres noirs,

Papillon obscure qui la lumière fuit.

Mon cœur cesse de battre, mon amour grandit,

La peur douloureuse m'agresse sans pouvoir,

M'empêcher de te voir dans le miroir

Mystérieux, de l'amour et de la vie.

Je l'avoue, voici ici mon aveu,

Comme je ne peux oublier tes doux yeux,

Je cède à la passion déraisonnable.

Sentir ta chaleur, embraser ton cœur,

Devenir en tout point ton semblable,

Un seul et même être d'une étrange splendeur.

Link »

L'exorciste prit une délicieuse teinte rose pendant la lecture de la lettre. Il la relut plusieurs fois. Les mots glissant sur ses lèvres comme une eau précieuse, allant ensuite réchauffer sa poitrine d'une émotion profonde.

Allen sortit en trombe de la chambre, la lettre serrée contre lui. Il fallait qu'il voie Link. Il ne pourrait pas passer une seule seconde de plus sans pouvoir sentir sa présence.

Il le trouva près d'une fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Allen ralentit le pas, puis se stoppa à quelques centimètres du Crow...

Link l'avait entendu arriver. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il perçut sa présence près de lui. Il se tourna lentement. Allen était devant lui. Les joues teintées de rouge, le souffle court suite à la course. Mais, le plus frappant pour Link était ses pupilles. Elles étaient étincelantes. L'exorciste attendit un instant, considérant son vis-à-vis.

Link l'embrassa timidement. Prenant son temps pour apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres. Il approfondit le baiser tout en attirant l'exorciste contre lui. Le blond le prit alors dans ses bras, l'entourant délicatement et Allen nicha sa tête contre son épaule. Ils aspirèrent l'odeur de l'autre comme pour garder une trace de ce moment magique.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. La douceur de pouvoir savourer la chaleur et le contact de l'être aimé suffisait amplement. Les rayons du soleil les entourèrent de leur tiédeur protectrice et les deux amoureux restèrent l'un contre l'autre, se délectant de cette présence rassurante.


End file.
